twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Encore Twr
Only owners of the Founders Pack of ''Arena Fighters ''have access to this content, excluding easter egg unlockables. Encore Twr '''is a hidden Character Variant of ''Twrmois ''in Arena Fighters. If you have the Founders Pack, you'll get him with no issues, but if you have the Standard Edition or the Legendary Edition, you have to unlock him via a secret easter egg or by waiting until January 2017. Variant Details *Character Required: Twrmois *Buffs: Increased Health, Short Flight, added moves, more agile. *Debuffs: Lighter, No Critical Hits, No Combo Breakers, Decreased Damage. Concept There are three versions of him (Also this is the only Character Variant in the game that has alternate colors). In the variant in general, Twrmois wears combinations of blue/light blue, and has dyed hair. He also uses ''Competence, which is the name of his elementally charged ukulele. Some of his moves use this item (more below), and his story in Single Player explains more about what differs him from the original Twrmois. Alternate variants include him having combinations of red/brown/dark red, as well as a third variant of him having jet black hair, a t-shirt, and baggy pants. (Available only in Steam Editions, not available for Android.) Story '''''Unfornately, this contains massive spoilers for those wanting to play either the game, or watch the upcoming animated series by TwrWare called The Naturals. We may or may not post a link here for those who don't mind taking the risk to read more about him. ''Competence'' Competence is the name of the ukulele that this variant of Twrmois uses. It is infused with magicka, and can disappear and reappear at will. While most of Twrmois' moves in this variant are from his default variant, he has some extras that only can be used with this item. *Strum - After wielding the ukulele, Twr can strum it and generate a projectile from the far end. *Tune - After wielding the ukulele, Twr can tune it to increase its damage for a short time. *Slam - After wielding the ukulele, Twr can slam it in the ground to launch any opponent infront of him into the air. *Stun - After wielding the ukulele, Twr can play music. (Does not count as an attack, if used right after a KO, it will play a random one minute song.) *Revoke - If the ukulele is equipped, Twr absorbs its power into his hands for increased melee damage. Unlock Requirements *Founders Edition Owners: Simply launch the game on Steam (after it releases of course), after redeeming your Founders Key on your Steam Account. *Others: Using any variant of Twrmois (or classic), win 100 total Versus matches (offline or online, in any mode), which will grant you an item called Hair Dye. Next, on the hardest difficulty, play through Twrmois' story in Single Player, and then you should receive a item called Uncharged Ukulele. Finally, do another playthrough of Twrmois' story in Single Player (any route, any ending), and instead of the usual final bosses, you should be facing Kimiko instead, except the fight is much harder. When you win, the music will stop completely, and Twr will play the ukulele softly while next to Kimiko. The energy from all the defeated opponents will fly from the sky into both the ukulele and into Twrmois, and the screen will cut black and you'll see Twrmois in the sunset playing the ukulele. Check the Uncharged Ukulele item, and it will now say Charged. Combine both it and the Hair Dye, (it will then ask you to select a character to apply it to, only Twrmois will be selectable), and you'll unlock Encore Twr. *Can be used in Ranked play. Category:"Twrminology"